marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ireland
Ireland, officially known as the Republic of Ireland, is a country occupying five-sixths of the island of Ireland, in Europe. History Asgardian Warrior A single warrior from the Asgardian Berserker Army decided to stay behind on Earth when the rest of the army returned to Asgard. The first place he fell in love with was Ireland, where he received food and shelter in a monastery as the monks venerated him as a saint. The warrior decided to share his true identity with the monks as they had a vow of silence, and broke the weapon that gave the Berserkers their power, the so-called Berserker Staff, to hide one of the pieces in the monastery.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well World War II HYDRA Desertion In 1943, Johann Schmidt and his HYDRA division went rogue, separating themselves from the Nazi regime and intended to nuke the capitals of all countries that would resist his conquest, including Dublin.Captain America: The First Avenger Berserker Staff Elliot Randolph confessed his identity as the Asgardian Warrior from the myths, and was convinced by Phil Coulson to reveal the location of the final piece of the Berserker Staff in a monastery in Ireland, as a group of Norse Paganists had already obtained the other two pieces in Norway and Spain Randolph accompanied Coulson and his team to the monastery, where he revealed how the monks venerated him as a saint, and he led them to the location of the staff, hidden inside the monastery as the monks took a vow of silence. However, Jakob Nystrom and some of his followers had already obtained the staff, as they had tortured the monks until they revealed the location of the piece. Nystrom stabbed Randolph through the chest with it, and Grant Ward took the piece of the staff from Randolph's body to battle Nystrom. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz tried to keep Randolph alive. Coulson revealed that Asgardians are capable of regenerating faster than humans, so he thought that maybe he could be kept alive long enough for his body to heal. Simmons advised him to look for his heart and manually make it beat. Ward managed to defeat Nystrom using the rage and hate the staff unleashed, and took Nystrom's piece to battle a large group of followers that appeared at the monastery, defeating them all while reviving memories of his abusive childhood. Skye took an exhausted Ward away, while Melinda May took the staff to defeat another group of Norse Paganists, led by Nystrom's girlfriend Petra Larsen. May easily disarmed Larsen, taking the final piece and assembling again the full Berserker Staff, using it to finally defeat Larsen. Meanwhile, Randolph was able to survive his injuries and regained consciousness, even flirting with Simmons calling her the most beatiful thing he had seen in a thousand years. The following morning, Skye, Fitz and Simmons discussed how Coulson saved Randolph's live, but where interrupted by a call from Simmon's parents, whom she finally answered since she became infected by the Chitauri Virus. Ward and May discussed the effects the Berserker Staff had on them, and how May was able to cope with the memories that the staff unlocked. May simply revealed that she saw those memories every day. Coulson contemplated the possibility of touching the staff in order to unlock some of his memories, probably the ones surrounding his death and recovery, and when Randolph asked him if he was tempted to touch it, Coulson revealed him that he was killed and that he had no memory of what happened afterwards, but lied to Randolph when he asked if that lost memories where haunting him. Randolph declined Coulson's invitation to take him back to Seville, as he felt that with the new fascination with Asgardians in Europe, he needed to start over with his life in another place, and that tropical beaches would surely bore him. Coulson recommended him the American Northwest, specifically Portland, praising the food, and the the Portland Symphony Orchestra. Randolph asked him to visit, as there were few people whom he could share his stories, and Coulson offered him the chance to introduce him to Thor. Overnight Phil Coulson and his team spent a night in a hotel in Dublin after successfully retrieving an Asgardian weapon, the Berserker Staff, and defeating the group of Norse Paganists that tried to obtain its power. Skye enjoyed the comforts of spending the night in a hotel, but Grant Ward explained her that those kind of free nights were not standard, although in her opinion, the whole team deserved a nice night, especially Ward. Ward confessed he was not feeling great, and apologized for his behavior while under the influence of the Berserker Staff, something that Skye didn't even take into account. Ward confessed the memory unlocked by the staff was about his brother, and Skye offered him the chance to talk to her if he ever needed it. However, Ward told her he was exhausted and he left the bar.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well As later revealed to Skye, Ward's true motivations for leaving were the feelings he was starting to have for her, and he needed to keep his emotions in check didn't want to take risks with Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn In the room floor of the hotel, just as Ward was about to enter his room, Melinda May appeared at the door of her room with a bottle. Looking at Ward, May entered her room but left the door open, and Ward soon followed her, staying for the night. The following morning, May received a notice of a new mission, and Ward suggested to follow a plan to take separate routes back to the Bus, so that none could suspect they spent the night together. However, while he was speaking, May simply left.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Party Mickey O'Hare, the last member of the Kitchen Irish, bought a ticket to Dublin and called their friends to get ready for a big party. However, before he could leave the United States he was eventually assassinated by the Punisher.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Appearances In chronological order: *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (map) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mentioned) **''Season Four'' ***''Hot Potato Soup'' (mentioned) *''Luke Cage'' **''Season Two'' ***''On and On'' (mentioned) References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations